Icha Icha Challenge
by dattebayo1013
Summary: Updated 9/15: STORY OVERHAULED! - Gai challenges his rival to a most youthful competition of a sexual nature. Kakashi agrees once beneficial ground rules are set. Hot make out session & lemony goodness occurs. KakaIru, threesome, KakaGai. Warnings inside


**Disclaimer: **still don't own nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Gai challenges his rival to a most youthful competition of a sexual nature. Kakashi agrees once beneficial ground rules are set. Hot make out session and lemony goodness occurs. KakaIru, threesome, KakaGai

**Warnings:** sexual themes, youthful vigor, yaoi, sparkly teeth, bad language, and lemon smex.

**Pairings: **KakaIru, threesome!, KakaGai

**Notes: **hitai-ate = forehead protector/ninja headband; nani = what

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Challenge<strong>

Kakashi was off missions for a while, having to recover from being poisoned and nearly losing an arm to a rouge ninja -_That was close, too close- _the silver haired shinobi thought privately to himself. _If Gai hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened... At least I'm out of the hospital. I hate that place. Lost too many comrades there...-_ Kakashi shudders at his morbid thoughts and quickly refocuses on his reading. Icha Icha Paradise just published a never before released extended edition "with all the dirty deleted scenes included" which, of course, made Kakashi happier than Naruto in an all you can ramen buffet.

_Mmmm here's a interesting position... _Kakashi smirks lazily to himself, reading his dirty book, contentedly redirecting his naturally dirty mind away from morbid thoughts to more perverted ideas. Leaning in, he closely examines a page containing two very ripped and very naked male shinobi in a very twisted compromising position. _Mmmm a variation of twisted dog... Gonna have to try this._

Just as Kakashi raises his hitai-ate to copy the intriguing pose, a booming voice and a sharply pointed finger interrupts him. "Kakashi! My eternal rival! What are you doing this wonderful day?"

Kakashi frowns -_just when I was getting to the good stuff_- "Well Gai, I was trying to read my new novel..."

"Ah, those wonderful stories of sweet, youthful, impassioned love?"

"Uhhh, I dont think I've ever heard anyone refer to it like that before, but sure?"

With Gai continuing to hover above him, his trademark teeth sparkling smile plastered on his face, Kakashi gloomily realizes he will not be getting back to his beloved Icha Icha anytime soon. Standing up, the copy nin flashes a polite smile and leans lazily back against a tree in his trademark slouch and waits for Gai to continue.

Seeing a brief look of anxiety flash across the green spandex clad nin, Kakashi tucks his book away and nonchalantly indulges his growing curiosity, "Sooo Gai, what did you want to talk about?"

_***finger points rigidly again, sparkles flying haphazardly around***_

"I have come to challenge you! Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan! My forever rival, to an exuberant test of youth!"

Kakashi rolls his eyes -W_hat now- _then forces the kindest smile he can muster. Slowly bringing his gaze up from the orange novel in his hand, he studies the usually overly energetic nin's currently sober face. "Alright Gai," the silver haired nin coolly asks, "What's going on? What are we doing this time?"

Manly sobs of joy erupt.

Kakashi, instantly regretting his choice of words, raises a sly brow to the now bouncing and crying jonin. "Um, Gai? You alright?"

The spandexed man continues his hysterics. Loud sobs rapidly evolve into wailing body wracking ones. Tears streaming freely down his borderline manically smiling face he joyfully cries out, "So cool! So debonair! So confident! And always caring about feelings of others!"

Kakashi barely stiffles a gag.

Scratching the back of his head the dog summoner quietly replies, "Maa, Gai, You are too kind. You flatter me too much, as usual."

Instead of stopping the youth loving man's tear as Kakashi hoped, the bushy unibrow on Gai's furrows and the small compliment sends Gai into another boisterous fit of tears.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Pulling back out his beloved book, Kakashi sits down to wait out Gai's episode. A few minutes later the energetic nin has calmed down enough that Kakashi feels comfortable enough to reattempt conversation.

"Now Gai, why don't you tell me about the new challenge you are proposing?"

"Ah! Yes, my noble friend, about that.. Well, we have competed in many different youthful tests of strength, courage, and skill, but it occurred to me today that we have yet to compete in the most wonderfully youthful act of all... the precious sharing of your deepest most passionate being with another... Love making"

Kakashi threw up in his mouth.

After recovering and discretely sending a clone to wash his mask out in the nearest river, Kakashi sighs, pausing to weigh the honorability and dishonorably of the proposed situation. _Hmmm... I guess as long as we don't hurt anyone then it couldn't hurt..._

"Alright Gai, I've come to my decision."

_Hmm maybe I can even try out some of those new positions in Icha Icha..._

Kakashi turns back to the patiently waiting jonin. "I'm never one to say no to the possibility of sex so I'll do it [no pun intended]. But! There's got to be some ground rules." Gai nods earnestly, full attention on Kakashi as the lazy nin continues. "First and foremost ,we canNOT do something that would knowingly hurt someone. Emotionally I mean," adding the note with a wicked smile, "sooo no false proclamations of love and what not. Also, no genjutsu. We must use our honest Kami given skills to pleasure our lovers. That way this shall be, shall we say, as you would exclaim, an honest man's test of passionate youthful skill to be competed on between two loyal friends whom happen to be one another's most respected rival. Agreed?"

"Ah Kakashi! Of course of course! How could I refuse?" Gai exclaims, shaking with excitement

_He looks like Choji at at an all you can eat barbeque._

Gai continues, intensely gesturing, "Such honorable rules spoken so smoothly by such a noble, respectable, truthful, youthfully compassionate man!"

_Oh Kami, please don't let him cry again..._

Gai somehow refrains from bursting into manly tears and instead claps. Smiling broadly and he begins another orator session. "I am honored to call you rival my dearest comrade!.." As Gai's mini speech continues, not surprisingly but much to Kakashi's annoyance, the copy cat nin tunes out and starts to plot leaving. He leaves half an ear open that way he only has to hear miniscule bits of Gai's ramblings about the spring time of youth and other such, Kakashi dryly notes, _ridiculous' stuff_. "..Young love.."-_hmmm maybe I can bend Iruka over that desk and he could spank me with a ruler... That'd be nice_. -"..sweet passion.."- _hmm but no matter how hot that'd be he'd beat my ass, and not in a delicious sexual fashion, when he discovers it was a challenge, unless of course he's a closet kink. Mmmm gods I hope so..._ Spending a few more moments pondering wonderfully sexual thoughts, Kakashi hazily realizes Gai is still talking and now is adding enthusiastic and inappropriate physical motions to his still flowing words. Spandex accentuating parts of his rival Kakashi never wanted to see accentuated. G_ross_.

Ignoring the disgusting display Kakashi resumes his scheming.- _Hmm who to do, who to do? Kurenia? Nah. Asuma would beat my ass then singe my beautiful hair off with that lighter he's always flicking around... Tsunade? 'nah, she'd chop my dick off and then once, I'd recovered from blood loss stick with me with some Kami awful assignment like manning the mission room for 10 years_ -That thought accompanied by a full body shiver- _Yah, NOT an option_.

Kakashi glances briefly up at Konoha's spandex wearing nin to see tears freely flowing from his eyes -_at least he's almost done now._

Kakashi ponders through a random slew of other potential partners as Gai calms down, some options better than others, but non really worth pursuing and none nearly as appealing as bending that sexy chūnin over a desk. _Mmm, sexy chūnin._ Kakashi's eyes glaze over in lustful musing.

"KAKASHI? Are you listening?" asks a slightly yelling, slightly curious, and slightly annoyed Gai to the owner of the glazed over mismatched eyes.

"Me? Mmhmm, yeah. Sweet young youthful passion, love, and what not... Got it."

"Ahh Kakashi! You are indeed the man among men! Here I was thinking you were ignoring me. How ignorant and disrespectful of your youthful vigor I am!"

Kakashi hides an irritated eye roll, "So.. how are we going to do this? Different partner or same?"

"I suppose, my young comrade, that if we share our manly love with the same partner then declaration of the most vigorously youthful lover may perhaps be the easiest."

"Hmm," Kakashi noncommittally replies.

"Well, I mean if we share the same lover, given they are willing and understanding of the situation, then judgment could be left in their hands."

"Agreed, but who?"

"I thought maybe Iruka-kun? Seeing as he is a beautifully intelligent man. Already incomparably skilled in the practice of unbiasedly grading tests of skill."

Flashing the first completly sincere smile since their interesting conversation began, Kakashi happily replies, "Maaa, Gai-kun. Great minds think alike! Iruka-kun it is!"

_~~ A Few Days Later~~_

A few days later, the lazy jonin spots the newly targeted sensei at one of the local shinobi bars.

_Mmm, sexy chūnin_.

Kakashi saunters up and plops down next to the already slightly intoxicated pregenin teacher. Flashing a happily eye and raised palm greeting the silver hair jonin chirps excitedly "Yo Iruka-Sensei!"

"Oi! Kakashi-kun. What are you doing being social? Ay bartender! Get my friend a double, no make it two doubles. And Hatake's on my tab all night!"

"Arigato Iruka-kun," Kakashi playfully mocks, "gettin' loose with the honorifics! How many drinks have you had?"

Kakashi chugs one double whiskey on the rocks and reaches for another.

"Ive had like tree." Iruka proudly states.

"Tree?" Kakashi openly laughs.

"No! Not tree!" Iruka leans forward and flicks the jonin in the nose, "Threeeee." Waving said number of fingers right in front of Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi eyes the three adorable tan digits wagging in his face. _Fuck it,_ he decides, quickly yanking down his mask, greedily taking Iruka's fingers into his mouth, sucking them hard. He releases them with a pop. All done in ninja like speed.

Iruka just blinks -_did he just?_- he drunkenly wonders, staring half in shock and half in awe.

"Ummm," the chūnin starts looking from the copy nin to his spit glistening digits, pausing, not sure what to do. "Bartender! Shots!" he finally calls out.

5 shots later Kakashi borders on slammed and Iruka, now completely smashed, practically sits in the older nin's lap. His knees dig into Kakashi's strong quads, leaning precariously forward, close enough to lick Kakashi's mask.

"Kashi?" Iruka drunkenly slurs into the jonin's ear.

"Yes Ruru?" Kakashi sweetly responds, nuzzling the chūnin and twisting his own long fingers into the too tempting velvet chocolate locks.

"Kiss me," the chūnin demands, blushing deep from head to toe.

Kakashi doesn't need to be told twice. With one hand he slings off his mask, not caring about who sees his face, and with the other hand he scoops the sexy chūnin up and pulls him completely into his lap. Iruka wraps his legs around the jonin, straddling the paler man, pulling his chest flush against Kakashi's.

Kakashi kisses Iruka hard. Tongues clash in sweet release of years of mutual repressed passion. Neither breaking for air for what seems like eons.

_Oh my gods_, Kakashi mentally moans. He grasps the chūnin tighter behind his back, shoving shorter man down onto his growing erection.

"Mmmm" Iruka happily mummers into Kakashi's lips, "you taste good."

The kissing continues with added groping. Eventually Kakashi gets Iruka's hair down and shirt unbuttoned. His quick hands roam the chūnin's tight chest and toned abs. But, just as a hand starts to head a little farther south, a whizzing noise and snickers interrupt them.

Kakashi pulls his mask up and looks around, an irritated look in his eye. _Is that a senbon in the bar? And,_ turning his head to peer at Iruka, _is he trying to hide behind me?_

Iruka makes a muffled noise that sound strikingly similar to a cry.

"Oi Ruru. It's okay," Kakashi muzzles him sweetly. "It's just Genma and Raido being idiots. How about we fuck with them?" he whispers.

Iruka instantly relaxes and flashes Kakashi a mischievous grin. He wraps his legs around the jonin's waist, grinding their erections together. "Carry me over there," he demands, nipping Kakashi's ear. The jonin does as requested, smiling an even more mischievous grin of his own at a now very wary Genma and clearly confused Raido. Kakashi plops down beside Genma. Iruka immediately starts sucking on Kakashi's neck, continuing to grind into him.

"So how are you?" Kakashi asks politely as if he didn't have a sexually gyrating, delicious sex noise making chūnin in his lap.

"Uhh," Genma pauses. Then recovers with a smirk. "Clearly not as good as you." He reaches out to stroke a price of Iruka's luscious hair.

Kakashi growls and sends a threatening scowl at a now openly laughing Genma. "Don't touch." He tightens his grip possessively on the now collar bone licking chūnin.

"Now now 'Kashi", Iruka says coyly, "play nice and you'll get a treat later." Iruka emphasizes the incentive by sliding his hand down Kakashi's tight pants and slowly stroking his cock.

Kakashi quietly moans, nodding his head in agreement. Turning his attention back to Genma and carrying out polite conversation. Iruka slides up his shirt, revealing pale abs, and sucks on a pert nipple.

Kakashi disguises a moan by quickly chugging the rest of Genma's drink -_scotch? Eww.-_ Kakashi's vision blurs.

"So Genma, Rai, where y'all been all night?"

"Oh at Gai's pregaming. But he and Izumo wanted to take more shots before they left, so we came ahead without them... Kotetsu is with 'em too." Raido adds.

And speak of the green devil. As soon as Raido finishes talking, a very drunk and very loud Gai and Izumo stumble into the bar. Followed by a very put out looking Kotetsu.

"Kakashi!" The green and orange clothed ninja bellows. "To what delectable beauty sitting in your lap do I owe my eternally youthful gratefulness for bringing you out of your cave to socialize?"

Kakashi grins from ear to ear so intensely sparkles flicker around his mask in an eerily Gai like fashion.

Iruka slowly turned his head around, slings his warm colored hair over his shoulder, and smiles charmingly. "Hey Gai."

Genma, Raido, and Kakashi laugh as Izumo faints and Gai's usually loud happily mouth drops to his knees open in shock.

"I-I-Iruka Sensei?" the taijutsu master stumbles out in response.

Iruka chuckles into Kakashi's neck and begins adding yet another deep purple hickey to the lazy jonin's growing collection.

"Maa Gai. Guess you got here late." Kakashi laughs with a knowing smirk that silently boasts I'm gonna win the challenge. Sticking out of his tongue over the still molesting chūnin.

Kakashi returns his attentions to Iruka. He presses his masked lips on the younger man's now swollen pair passionately. He sucks lightly on Iruka's tongue through his flexible mask. Breaking for air, the older nin shifts the younger to a position in which his own erection is sandwiched in delicious pressure between Iruka's hard on and Iruka's still present hand, which remains cozily down Kakashi's pants, palm away from his stomach. Iruka moans. Kakashi pushes his hips up into the chūnin, causing the teacher's head to fall back in pleasure. Iruka reciprocates the move by slowling starting to rock his hips. Kakashi winks at Gai around the mewling chūnin.

Gai chugs a shot and grins evilly at kakashi. _What's he up to_, Kakashi hazily wonders, sucking lightly on Iruka's neck, never lowering his now weary gaze.

"Kakashi! My honorable comrade! Most respected rival! Renown shinobi of the Leaf who has copied over a thousand techniques!" -_uh oh this isn't good_, Kakashi frowns, glad his unfavorable expression is hidden under his mask- "I see our dear Iruka Sensei, most respected teacher of our precious youth, has accepted our honorable most youthful challenge?"

_Oh Shit._

Kakashi braces for the impact of the infamously bad tempered chūnin's village feared enraged fists.

Iruka freezes, every muscle in his body coiling up. "What challenge Gai?" he leans back in the terrified ninja's lap, eyes narrowing dangerously on his soon to be prey.

"Uh, uh you see, most honorable Iruka-Sensei, my esteemed rival and I..."

Kakashi tunes the drunkenly rambling now ex-best friend out and begins to mentally count his blessings. He also decides that this might be a good time to pray to Kami for forgiveness for his wrongs...

Kakashi suddenly feels Iruka's strong hand bunch up his shirt and yank him forward.

_Oh Kami. I guess my lifes been alright. At least I'll die with A sexy man straddling me._

Suddenly sweet lips are on his.

_Nani?_

Kakashi's eye opens.

Iruka downs two of Raido's shots, passing two others to Gai and a shocked Kakashi. "Drink" he orders.

They do both do as told. Then the nervous pair silently eye the tan nin with gazes of unadulterated fear.

Genma and Raido exchange excited glances and chuckle excitingly waiting for the Iruka kills Kakashi and Gai rampage to unleash. _Thank Kami for front row seats!-_The senbon wielded cheers mentally.

"Kakashi, Gai.." the chūnin starts.

_Oh shit, here it comes -K_akashi winces, bracing his body for imminent impact, noticing his green friend is doing the same. Genma smiles manically.

"..I accept your challenge."

"WHAT?" Genma yells, senbon rattling to the table as his jaw drops in disbelief.

"Huh?" Kakashi sputters.

Gai stares comically in disbelief for the second time tonight.

"I said, I accept your challenge." And with that, Iruka pulls the two rivals in and kisses them simultaneously. "Kakashi, Lets go" he orders looking at the stunned ninja sitting below him.

With a greedy leer and a poof of silver smoke they are gone.

_~~ Seconds Later~~_

Three pairs of arms and legs hit an oversized, feather soft, white bed. Hands fly, grabbing onto whatever piece of body the owner can get their hands on. Lips kiss whatever and whoevers skin they touch. Shoes, Shirts, belts, weapon pouches, and pants fly off. Landing in the large room haphazardly onto of lamps, dressers, and books. Someone's hitai-ate is on the ceiling fan.

The three now naked nins fall onto their knees kissing each other hungrily on Iruka's oversized soft bed.

"Where are we?" Gai mumbles into someone's lips.

"My house." Iruka answers breathily from his sandwiched position in the middle of the two jonin. His hands pulling them both closer to him.

"It's the first place I could think of," Kakashi pants. His mask discarded, hands roaming freely on the tan body in front of him.

"Perv." Iruka mummers into Kakashi's neck, taking his hand and pulling Gai hard on up against his muscled back.

"Mmm Gai, you're warm."

"Gomensai sensei! It's my youth-"

A pale hand slaps over the energetic jonin's mouth.

"None of that." Kakashi barks over Irukas shoulder, giving the youth obsessed nin an evil eye.

Gai shrugs and reoccupies his mouth on Iruka's muscular back. His hands rub up and down the smaller man's thighs. Iruka shivers.

Hands and mouths fly. The three lick, kiss, suck, and nibble every inch of skin they reach. Gai wraps a hand around Iruka's waist. He then grabs and softly pumps Iruka's leaking cock. Gai then latches his wide mouth onto a newly discovered sweet spot on the tanner man's neck and begins pleasuring it with his mouth. He licks and sucks hard. Kakashi reaches a slim hand around the moaning chūnin's hips and slowly enters a finger into the teacher's hot heat. Distracting Iruka with a deep passion filled kissed, Kakashi slyly adds two more digits in. Iruka moans wantonly as kakashi's expert fingers hit his prostrate dead on.

"H-harder Kakashi. F-Faster Gai. P-please" Kakashi and Gai nod, speeding up the pace of their hands.

Kakashi begins nailing Iruka's prostrate with every push. Iruka responds by thrusting his acheing cock into Gai's speedily stroking hand and immediently slams himself back down onto Kakashi's precisely placed fingers.

All three men moan.

The doubled pleasure assault soon has Iruka seeing stars. His body tenses and he orgasms hard. His warm cum sprays onto his and Kakashi's stomachs and all over Gai's hand. Kakashi cums with a grunt onto Iruka and himself. Gai follows and cums onto Iruka's back, finally subcomming to the wonderful friction he recieved from the teacher's rocking backside. Iruka's body slumps limply into the usually spandex clad ninja's arms. "Mmmmm that was good," the teacher incoherently moans as Gai holds him sweetly and Kakashi places light kisses on his throat. "I need to shower," he whines noticing quickly drying cum is covering a rather large portion of his sweaty body. "Let me go and I'll get something to clean you guys up." Iruka hops off the bed and leaves, quickly returning with a warm wash cloth which he uses to clean up cum off Kakashi and Gai. Frowning he realizes the cum on his abs and chest is starting to dry.

"Gomen, but I have to jump in the shower real quick." Slowly climbing off the bed, he flashes a suggestive smile, "Think you can entertain yourselves for a few?"

"Maa Ruru, I'm sure we can think of something," Kakashi winks flirtatiously at Gai. -_hmmm without all that offensive spandex he's not half bad looking, if you ignore the caterpillar unibrow_- the lazy jonin notices, hungrily eyeing the other jonin up and down.

"Rival?" Gai inquires, slightly confused by the sudden predatory look on Kakashi's face.

"Maa Gai, come here," Kakashi coos, holding out his arms. "I don't bite. Well, unless you want me to."

"Alright you two play nice!" Iruka playfully warns the pair of jonin as he leaves the bedroom to shower.

Kakashi pulls the oynx haired man into his arms, timidly connecting their lips. Gai responds by shyly sliding his hands around Kakashi's neck. _Oh my gods I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Kakashi thinks to himself, _I really must be drunk_… _Mmm he tastes good though. _He thrusts his tongue deeper into the larger man's mouth.

"You taste like whiskey mixed with honeysuckle and spring time," he accidently mummers aloud. The later two flavors being Gai's natural youthful taste, the former due to the nin's current state of intoxication.

"Haha," Gai chuckles deeply. "Is that a good thing my eternal rival?"

"Mmhmm" the lazy nin replies. He reconnects their lips and slides his hands down Gai's larger, well chiseled chest.

Tongues continue to clash and Kakashi slides a hand around Gai's rehardened member. He strokes up and down the length, alternating the pace, causes the other man to moan quietly. Slowly his speed down, Kakashi runs his free hand over his lovers' smooth body, tracing scars and muscle lines.

Gai interrupts Kakashi as the pale nin leans in to reclaim the taijutsu master's mouth.

"Kakashi-san," Gai blinks, running a hand anxiously though his hair. "I have a confession to make…"

_Uh oh. What now?_ Kakashi wonders, wishing to get their drunken sex session on – Hormones racing causing little Kakashi to ache steadily, pleading for a second release.

"What Gai?" He politely asks, moving away from the larger man's lips and onto more delectable parts of his body. He lightly sucks on the other man's neck.

"Well, you see, I…" Gai nervously pants out, moaning when Kakashi lightly nibbles a particularly sensitive spot in the crook of his neck. "I've, um, only ever been a top."

"Nani?" Kakashi stops his pleasure assault and leans back to peer at the other jonin. Mismatched eyes widen in disbelief.

_Did I hear him right?_

Gai blushes and looks down. His hands slide lightly down Kakashi's pale arms, stopping to rest on the leaner ninja's silk hips.

"Ano, I mean, um, I have made love to another before but I have never umm taken it before... You know... I'm a virgin, in that regard."

Kakashi just stares. "Are you serious?" His pale hand gently releases the cock it's been stroking 'til now. Both hands lift up to wrap themselves reassuringly around his nervous friend's neck.

Gai blushes deeper and nods.

"Yes."

Kakashi takes a deep breath, his decision coming naturally, needing no extra thought.

"Gai, you don't know what you're missing. And, if you want, I'll gladly show you. Seeing as you are my closest friend..."

Kakashi brushes a fallen strand of hair out of Gai's face. Leaning in slowly pale lips kiss the blushing nin sweetly, in a warm loving matter.

Gai remains silent for a moment. The only sounds that can be heard are the two lovers' slow breathing and Iruka's shower rumbling steadily in the background.

Slowly raising his eyes to passionate mismatched ones, Gai takes a deep breath. "Yes my dear eternal rival. I'd really like that."

Kakashi starts slowly, gently guiding Gai down on his back. Kissing the larger nin's body tentatively, Kakashi explores his expansive chest, taking it easy, wanting to ease Gai's nervousness.

After a few minutes of sweet virgin like exploring, Gai mumbles something incoherently under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kakashi temporarily removes his lips from the now reclining nin's chest, lifting his head in question.

"Kakashi, no offense, but I'm not some 16 year old virgin. I appreciate your concern and care in wanting to take it slow, but I'm a fairly experienced man and I like it a bit rough."

Kakashi smiles, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Alright. You don't have to tell me twice."

The normally lazy nin springs down onto Gai's chest. Kakashi harshly shoves his sharp pale elbows down into creamer biceps. Boney silver knees dig heavily into large muscular thighs. Kakashi pins Gai to the bed.

Mouths connect greedily. Tongues clash in heavy battle. Small nips morph into harsher, deeper ones. Sucking roughly on Kakashi's bottom lip Gai suddenly bites down, dragging his dazzling teeth roughly across the soft surface. A thick coppery taste taints his tongue causing him to pull back.

Licking his lips, thoroughly savoring every drop of the metallic liquid, Kakashi wraps his arms around the reclining man and thrusts his newly harden erection against the larger man's slowly leaking one.

A pair of deep guttural moans slice the air.

Hands and mouths move more frantically, roughly teasing each other's bodies. Running his hands up Gai's expansive chest, pale digits seek out sharp rose nipples. Kakashi smirks and twists hard, eliciting a small cry from the larger man.

The men continue their newly energized advances on each other.

Bruises and teeth marks appear sprawling abstract patterns across the harden bodies.

Without warning Gai suddenly flips the smaller man over. Quickly grabbing Kakashi's waist, the larger shinobi hurls the pale nin into Iruka's head board.

It snaps.

Kakashi counters immediately. Springing quickly to his feet, the nimble assassin rounds off the wall. Fueling chakra into his launch Kakashi tackles Gai down onto the mattress, slamming the man hard onto his back.

A support beam snaps, taking the lovers and the mattress to the floor.

Gai recovers first, Kakashi having received the worst of the blow, a large gash down his back from the broken bed's split wooden support beam. Using the unexpected distraction, Gai rolls to his side, taking Kakashi with him. Flexing his muscles, he kicks the silver haired man hard, sending him flying off the broken bed and into the air.

Taken completely by surprise, Kakashi slams through the wall smashing a giant hole through the bedroom wall. He lands haphazardly in the hall amidst the ruble. His right shoulder dislocates. Quickly shoving his shoulder back in its socket, Kakashi stands, slanted eyes casting an irritated glare.

Gai laughs heartily, rising to his feet atop the battered mattress. With a wink he beckons Kakashi back to the bed with his hands.

"Bring it."

Kakashi growls and charges full speed towards the amused man. A step away from colliding head on the talented shinobi steps slyly to the right, throwing a left hook square into Gai's jaw. Blood spurts from the broken jaw and Gai immediately sweeps his right foot clockwise, tripping his rival.

Kakashi rolls quickly, barely saving his head from slamming into the floor. Turning he starts to throw another punch but is met with a hard fist square in the nose. The hand rolls up, smashing the pale nose to pieces. Cartilage tears and blood gushes. The small nose now resides in three crooked segments.

Cursing, Kakashi whirls his sharingan to life, easily intercepting and countering Gai's taijutsu. The pair spirals around the room in a whirlwind of punches, kicks, and blocks. Finally Kakashi connects a left kick into the larger man's rib, bones crack and Gai falls back onto the bed with a grunt.

Seizing the opportunity as Gai falters, grasbing his ribs, Kakashi dives atop the injured man, lunging for his shoulders. However, Gai looks up in time to see the move and twists. Kakashi's left hand ends up inside his mouth. Sharp teeth tear through pale skin as a large jaw clamps down.

Bleeding, bruised and achingly hard, Kakashi has had enough. He quickly dislocates Gai's elbow and pins the groaning man to the broken and bloody bed.

Trapped under Kakashi, Gai squirms, futilely trying to dislodge his rival's grip. Mismatched eyes watch lustfully as the motion causes Gai's member to bob wildly. After a minute Gai relents, giving in. Stilling himself, Gai starts to catch his breath but loses it again as Kakashi kisses him heatedly.

The larger man pants passionately into the rough kiss as sharp teeth tear his lip. Arching into pleasure, Gai thrusts his hips up. Smirking, Kakashi meets Gai's movement. Rolling his hips down, Kakashi grinds their burning erections together. Both men moan as shivers race down their spines, pain from their battered bodies mixing intoxicatingly with pleasure.

"Make rough manly love to me Kakashi," Gai pants from under his rival, erection bobbing in need.

Cock aching and patience gone, Kakashi ignores the ridiculous statement and rolls himself off the bed.

Digging through the pile of discarded clothes Kakashi finds his vest. Struggling with the hidden pocket that contains his emergency bottle of lube, Kakashi curses like Hidan as the zipper refuses to open. Frustrated and wanting nothing more than to fuck his rival into the floor, Kakashi rips his vest in half. The small bottle rolls to the ground and Kakashi quickly snatches it from the floor.

Jumping onto the bed, Kakashi quickly settles himself between Gai's legs. He opens the bottle and pours a generous amount of the clear slick liquid into his hand. Dark eyes watch heatedly as the pale jonin slowly coats his fingers.

"Hatake now is not the time for laziness." Gai growls, "Just do it already."

Kakashi leans forward, running wet fingers down the man's shaft towards shinobi's puckered entrance.

"Gai I'm going to have to prep you a bit first or its going to hurt too much," Kakashi counters logically, his fingers tracing lazy wet circles around Gai's hole.

"Just hurry up," Gai barks pushing down slightly against the teasing pale digits.

Kakashi sighs, rolling his eyes at his rival's usual obnoxious enthusiasm. "As you wish," he mutters.

Gai screams as Kakashi slams two coated fingers unmercifully into his virgin heat. Not letting his partner adjust, Kakashi stuffs a third digit in and immediately begins pumping his hand in and out of the spasming hole. Tears flow down Gai's face. Mismatched eyes squint in irritation as the weeping man begins mumbling nonsense about youthful vigor and manly tears of joy. Annoyed, Kakashi rams into the burning heat, long digits nailing Gai's prostrate dead on.

Gai moans, throwing his head back in passion as Kakashi smirks smugly, pleased that he found an easy way shut the rambling jonin up.

Removes his fingers from the impossibly tight heat with a pop, Kakashi quickly lubes himself up. He rocks forward, lining his length up.

Pressing his tip teasingly against the virgin hole, Kakashi issues a final warning to his rival. "Gai, listen to me. I swear on Icha Icha if you utter even one damn word about springtime or youthful release when you cum I will shove my dick so far up your ass it will come out your mouth and you will choke to death on it."

Before Gai can reply, Kakashi rams himself fully in. Tight heat stretches painfully, desperately trying to accommodate the intruding length.

The jonin immediately stills, head spinning as the virgin hole spasms deliciously around his length.

"So. Fucking. Tight." Kakashi growls, teeth clenched in determination to stay still.

Gai moans, half in pleasure, half in pain. His body is on fire.

Kakashi's gaze flickers to the man beneath him. "Don't worry Rival" he smiles, "the pain will subside in a minute."

After two long moments the burning sensation fades, Gai closes his eyes as the pleasurable sensation of Kakashi filling him replaces the pain of first accommodation. Taking a deep breath Gai experiments, slowly rolling his hips.

The breath leaves Kakashi's lungs as Gai's body moves around him, slipping him in deeper.

"Move Kakashi," Gai pants.

Kakashi pulls back slowly, pausing when his tip reaches the edge of Gai's entrance. Driving hard and deep, he starts at a fast pace. Grunts and curses fill the air. Shudders ripple down Gai's muscles as Kakashi pounds into him.

Sweat pours off the men. Muscles gleam in the light. The beat creaks steadily in time with the passionate dance.

Gai leans up and pulls Kakashi into his mouth. Sliding his tongue between the pale lips, he kisses him passionately. Kakashi pants into his mouth, his body drowning in pleasure from the sweet tightness squeezing his cock.

"Kami Gai" he moans, shuddering hard.

The copy nin throws his head back as sharp nails scrap harshly down his back. Blood fills the scatch marks marring the silver skin. Red liquid oozes down his back. Kakashi moans, loving the mix of pain. Leaning down the thrusting jonin latches his mouth onto exposed flesh. Biting down, sharp teeth penetrate cream skin. The silver nin releases his grip as metallic taste invades his mouth.

"Bite me again," Gai pants, shoving his bleeding shoulder towards the retreating mouth.

Kakashi complies, tearing again back into the hard flesh. Blood drips down marring more of the once white comforter. The copy nin bites and licks across the strong chest. Bruises and mouth marks left in his wake.

Pulling back the silver haired jonin shifts. He pulls Gai's legs around his neck. The altered position gives him a better angle and the thinner jonin rocks forward and slams down, nailing his rival's bundle of nerves.

"'Kashi!" Gai screams. His body spasms, strong legs automatically locking around the copy nin's neck. Muscles flex hard unintentionally choking the man.

Kakashi's vision starts to black as he gasps for air, lungs screaming from lack of oxygen. Clawing at his neck he rips Gai's legs off him, pinning them to the youthful jonin's chest.

"Fuck!" Kakashi moans, his body spinning with intoxicating dizziness as blood rushes to his brain. His cock feels heavy slamming in and out of the tight heat. A familiar warm sensation pools in his abdomen.

_Kami I'm not going to last long._

"There!" Gai moans, shuddering as white dots playing across his vision.

Speeding up the pace to a ruthless hammering, Kakashi hits Gai's prostrate again and again. Gai screams his rival's name and slings his arms back, ecstasy producing full body shudders. His hand slams back, punching a hole through the wall.

Kakashi closes his eyes. His hands dig tightly into then thicker man's hips and he grunts out his lover's name through clenched teeth. He leans down and props himself up on one hand, moving the other to stroke Gai's bobbing cock.

"Cum for me Gai" he purrs.

Rough thrusts and fast strokes roughly molest the freely moaning man. Thick caterpillar like unibrow furrows in intense pleasure as Gai's eyes roll back in his head. Gai screams and cums into the air, hot white liquid spraying across Kakashi's sweat soaked chest.

"Kami!" Kakashi moans, muscles rippling around his leaking length. Unable to last through the intense orgasm induced spasms, Kakashi cums hard into Gai, moaning his rival's name.

A couple of weak thrusts later, Kakashi softens, oozing the last drop of cum into the filled hole. Breathless Kakashi pulls out and falls beside his lover.

"Oh youthful joy that was amazing," Gai groans out. Vision still dotted from pleasure stars and lingering alcohol. "Better than newborn flowers in spring time."

"Shut up," Kakashi laughs, rolling onto Gai's chest, nuzzling his silver head into his neck.

_~~A Few Minutes Later~~_

Iruka reappears in the doorway, having decided to give the two jonin some much needed alone time upon exiting his shower and discovering the two jonin passionately destroying his bedroom in a long time coming cathartic release of built up and repressed sexual tension. He pauses, studying the captivating scene displayed for him on his majorly destroyed bed. A bruised, beaten, and hickey covered Kakashi, passed out in Gia's arms, is muttering something about handcuffs in his sleep. A provocative smirk painted on his lips. Gai, loud even when sleeping, despite also sporting a post combat appearance, looks, well –_youthful. _Iruka mentally eye rolls- while snoring softly into his rival's silver mess of hair.

Iruka tosses the ruined comforter into the corner. Semen, blood, and shards of ruble stain and penetrate the once swan white comforter. Quickly grabbing an extra blanket, Iruka crawls onto the bed and covers himself and his two companions up.

Reaching over Kakashi for the lights, Iruka comments quietly, "Ah I guess the competition can wait tomorrow, but I'm going to have to teach both of you a lesson for destroying my bedroom." Turning off the light and Iruka nuzzles his way in between the two soundly dreaming jonin. The chūnin whispers as he drifts into a deep sleep.

"Rest well. You're gonna need it."

Somewhere in the distant night a notoriously perverted white haired sage giggles wildly through a pair of very worn binoculars. "Icha Icha Challenge is going to be my best novel yet!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Hope you liked it. First time writing KakaGai. I'm slowly growing more found of this pairing.

Written for Rayne the Fox, one of my first reviewers. / Dedicated to ActuallyNevis for our amusing conversation we had about KakaGai pairing one day.

Leave reviews -it's the only way I can better! Much love.


End file.
